


Doodle - 04.01.17 (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Tattoos, but it's still SFW, lower waist up, no clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: Anatomy doodle turned into a depiction of John from respoftw's wonderful fic, All The Way To The Bone!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All The Way To The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317555) by [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw). 



[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-SQFSmcG/A)

**John Sheppard from respoftw's amazing fic,[ALL THE WAY TO THE BONE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8317555) (which I highly recommend if you haven't read it yet).**

* * *

 

Click on image for a higher resolution!

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
